Shattered Dreams
by Jaguar46
Summary: Part 1 of a 3 part series Im writing. This is the only story(atleast I think it is) about Fionas life before she met Van. Not much Romance but there will be a little near the end. And a fair warning, this story will get very very dark. R/R Plz
1. Ancient Times

Authors Note: First story in a series of two that will come out. In this you will all learn (this is NOT what exactly happened to my best guess, this is just setting up for the squeal story.) how and why Zoid Eve was created, the birth of the Death Sauer, The lives of Fiona before they came into Vans life, the near extinction of the Zodians and a few other little surprises. Fair warning, this is guessing and helping setting up my squeal story, so no bashing cause it doesn't follow the anime, bash me for any other reason though, it helps my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, if I did I wouldn't be writing for you guys now would I.

**Chapter 1**

**Ancient Times**

   Years ago, before Alisi Lynnett became know as Fiona, and before there was a Guardian Force or a mighty Republic, or even a deadly Empire. There was no war, no fighting, and no bloodshed, only peace. But time changes, people change. Faith and destiny command all futures, weather good or evil. Darkness also exists, catching up to all planets, and when it does, darkness can end the most precious gift in the universe. Three civilizations on Zi exist at this time. The Zodians, making up most of the planet, the clan of Emonday which makes up the continent of Nyx, and the oldest of the three, the Olyhay Enmay. All three respect each other, not willing to die for a useless cause. But a new leader emerges in the Clan of Emonday, calling himself the Dark Keiser, has a new ideal for the planet he wishes to make his own. Faith and destiny have arrived on Zi, and darkness shall soon begin to spread. This is the story of a small girl, given the power to control the uncontrollable, and the power to choose weather a planet will fall into the depths of Hell and darkness, or live to see a future of chaos and death. 

   "Alisi, I need your help here now." Janice, her mother said, calling her over.

   "Yes mom?" Alisi asked, looking at her baby sister. 

   "I need you to watch Shay while I get dinner ready." She handed the toddler to Alisi.

   Alisi was about 12 years old. Her brother, Paul and her father, Erik, worked in the fields along with the rest of the men in the small village. Life was as simple as it could be, they got what they earned, and didn't need much more.

   She carried her sister, who was only a year old, over to Alisi's favorite tree. It was a massive tree, producing her favorite fruit on Zi. 

   "Hey Alisi." Another girl said.

   She looked over and saw her friend, Ryss. She was strange because of her blue hair, but she was very nice to her. They lived in the same village like they have their whole lives.

   "Hi Ryss." She said, setting her baby sister down. "What are you doing?" 

   "My dad needs help in the fields so he asked me to come." She looked down at Shay. "Hi Shay." She said, playing with the toddler. "Did you hear about what was happening on Nyx?" She said, turning her head back to Alisi. "They are starting to make a army, there new leader said it was time to take back what is there's."

   "My dad told me about that, but he said they attack us." She began to climb the tree, looking for one of its fruits she loved so much. "Even if they did I don't think they could win, there so small, and the Olyhay Enmay wont let that happen." She found two of the round fruits and jumped down. She handed one of them to Ryss.

   They sat there, eating, laughing. Alisi broke off a piece of fruit and gave it to Shay.

   "I don't think she can eat that." Ryss said.

   "Sure she can, she has before." They watched as the baby ate the fruit. "See."

   Ryss smiled. "I have to go before my father gets mad for not helping him, why don't you come."

   "I have to watch Shay." But she decided she could go and watch. They walked, it was a few miles to the field but they didn't mind. They watched as a few Dibisions towed away the wheat and corn that grew in the fields.

   "I want to learn to pilot a Zoid one day, maybe even become one of the best." Ryss said, walking into the field.

   Alisi sat down, watching her father and brother move the corn over to the Dibisions. They were both big and strong, very handsome as well. She waved over to them as they smiled at her. She turned and saw another friend of hers. It was Rao, she was shy of him, but she liked him just as much. His father was killed piloting one of the Zoids, it had gone crazy and accidentally ran off of a cliff. She was about 9 when that happened, but still remembered it. It was a big deal when someone died here, everyone knew each other and always helped everybody when they were in trouble. People were starting to get scared though, the man who wanted to be called the Dark Keiser was very serious about starting a war. Her grandfather had fought in a small war, but it wasn't a big deal. Her father told her that war could bring an end to all life as we know it. Every thing we work for could be lost because of it. She didn't want to see that, she hated losing a friend or family member. It had happened before but it couldn't be stopped, she knew that. She got up and began to walk back home. The sun was beginning, to set and her father and brother would be coming home soon anyways. She watched as several people already began to leave, going home after working all day. She looked at Shay, she was asleep. Alisi smiled. She kissed her sister on the forehead gently as she got to the door of her home. She put Shay down in her bed, walking into the kitchen to help her mom serve dinner. They heard Paul and Erik walk into the house. Alisi went and greeted them.

   "Hi dad." She said, giving her father hug.

   "Hey honey." Erik said, watching Paul put the tools away.

   "Janice, is dinner ready, I'm starving." He said, walking into the kitchen.

   "Always is." She said.

   They sat down and began to eat, talking like they usually did. But Erik said something that was never said before. 

   "The Emonday's attacked a village near the coast today. I guess they were serious about war." He said, watching his family look at him in shock.

   "We might have to go over there for a week and help clean up." Paul said next.

   "I thought we weren't going to get involved in this." Janice said.

   "Don't have a choice now. Their army is about 160 miles away from us. The city council decided to slow down in the fields and get ready to defend the city." He got up and walked out of the room. "We have to leave tonight."

   Paul got up and followed him. "Relax mom, well be back. Just need to help clean up and find any survivors. Their army moved on, that we know for sure." He hugged him Janice and took one of the rifles his father had. They both walked out of the house.

   "Well, I guess they'll be ok." She said, starting to wash the dishes.

   Alisi looked out the window into the night, the stars were out like always and the night was peaceful. She hoped it would last.

   Lord Robert, the leader of the Zodians, sat there listening to one of his Prime Ministers plan for defending themselves against the Dark Keiser. 

   "And what if this fails." Robert said, watching the man fall silent. "Then we would all die anyways."

   The Prime Minister agreed and sat back down.

   "We need to make sure we come up with a plan that can not fail. I do not want to take a chance and let my people die because we didn't think hard enough." He looked over out the window. "What about the Jahalla. Would he help."

   They all shook their heads. "He wouldn't let the Olyhay Enmay fall into a war. They are way to religious."

   He looked back out. "Well then lets think harder." He went to his chair, thinking of what to do. This would be a long night.

   Jahalla and the four leaders of the Olyhay Enmay, began to pray when the heard of the attack. 

   "There must be something we can do." Prano, one of the four men, said. "If not then he will come after us."

   The other three agreed. 

   Jahalla looked up to the roof. "When we must fight then we must fight, but if we need not then no blood shall spilled from are bodies."

   They knew not to challenge him. "Yes I suppose you are right."

   He got up and walked over to a statue, and then he knelt before it. " Zoid Eve may need to be awakened." Jahalla said, kneeling before the statue. "But we will wait till it must be done."

   They all nodded. They put their hoods over the heads and walked out.

   Jahalla looked at the statue. "Mother of all life, protect us now, give us your blessing." He slowly stood up, he was the only man who could open the gate to Zoids Eve. And for reason, he never did it, the same with all of the leaders before him. They were men of religion and stature, and never fought unless it was needed. But if it was needed, then they could destroy all life if they wanted. He walked out of the room, hoping it would never have to come to that. 


	2. Power of a Madman

Authors Notes: Ok here's what's going to happen. Like I said this is the first part of a series of three. The second part will go into the Rebellion that I talked about in A Warriors Wraith, and the 3rd and final will be the completion of A Warriors Wraith (sorry for that, but I figured this would help bring out a better understanding when its all said and done.). I gotta thank my friend for this idea, and for those of you who like it you all need to thank him as well. And if you hate it well, what can I say.

Chapter 2

**Power of a Madman**

   Alisi and Ryss sat there by the lake, both of their fathers were out in the city that was attacked. Ryss was an only child, but she didn't seem to mind. 

   "You worried about your father Alisi?" Ryss said, breaking the silence.

   "I'm trying not to think about it, but yes, I guess I am." She said, looking down at the crystal blue water. "I'm worried about Paul to."

   "Yea, I guess all we can do is wait for them to come back." She looked at the water as well. "Want to go for a swim?"

   Alisi shook her head. "I don't know how."

   Ryss laughed. "How could you not know how to swim, its easy." She got up and jumped in the water. She swam for a little bit then turned to Alisi. "See, try it."

   Alisi laughed and shook her head. "No, I told you I don't know." But she felt someone push her in the lake anyways. She struggled to the surface, able to stay there and she looked over and saw Rao standing there.

   "Now you have no choice but to learn." He said, smiling at her. "Unless you want to drown."

   She threw some water at him, hoping to make him mad.

   "Better watch it Rao, she can get pretty angry when she wants to." Ryss said, watching the boy back off.

   "I know, that's why I pushed her in." He said.

   Ryss smiled. "Those two are meant for each other." She said to herself.

   Alisi got out of the lake and walked over to Rao, she smiled but then smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't do that." She said.

   Rao laughed. "Ok, I'm sorry."

   Ryss swam back to the shore, smiling as she did. She finally got back and got out of the water. "So how come your not working at the fields Rao?" She asked.

   "Nobody is, most of the people are over at the city helping the survivors. They told me to stay here and help my mom." He said, walking back towards the town.

   "Oh, that's good then, maybe you can do something for once that doesn't involve work." Alisi said

   "Maybe, but it will only be until they get back. Then it's back to work."

   "To bad, I was hoping to spend a little more time with you." 

   "Someday you will." He said, walking away from them and over to his house.

   Ryss smiled at her. "You are meant for each other Alisi, you know that." 

   "No we aren't, I just like him that's all."

   "Whatever you say." They both walked off.

   The Dark Keiser stood there, watching his men gather around for there next battle. He stood there on the front lines. "Another city to add." He said, giving the signal to attack. The battle wasn't much, the village put up a small fight but he lost maybe 10 men and a Zoid at the most. "Pathetic." He jumped down and walked over to the burning city. 

   "My lord, this city really wasn't much of an importance, we could have skipped it." The Commander said, bowing as he did.

   "Every city is worth taking, few are worth keeping." He said. "Kill everyone in it, burn the buildings as well." He walked back to his GenoSauer. Listening to the sound of gunfire fill the air, and the smell of rotting flesh filled his nose. He enjoyed both very much. He pulled out a map and looked around for another city to attack. There was nothing major until they reached the palace city. He looked around and decided to head back to the city they just captured and set a base there. "Ok men, follow me." He yelled, starting his Zoid.

   Jahalla walked down to the catacombs of the old city. It was dark and damp, with rocks used for walls and the roof. He came up to the tomb of the Olyhay Enmay. He saw the skeletons of people long since dead. The honored ones were given a concrete casket to spend the rest of there death in, a great honor for there kind. He walked down another hallway, down another flight of stairs. He stood there, staring at the gate of Zoid Eve. His predecessor had told him what she could do, and he told him to never open the gate unless the life of the planet was in danger. He would wait, he had no choice. Unleashing Zoid Eve could in the end, destroy every being on Zi, maybe the entire galaxy. He turned down another hallway. He again, came up to a door. No one knew this room existed except the leaders of the Olyhay Enmay. He shook his head and folded his hands as he walked in. He stared up at the massive glowing ball, floating there. "Dear Lord." He said, watching it shine an evil glow. It was the core for the ultimate Zoid, and that Zoid would be created when he asked Zoid Eve to do it. He lowered his head and walked back to the gate. Most people who knew about Zoid Eve would want her to help. He knew better though, he was the only one who could possibly know better.

   Paul and Erik came up to the ruined city. "Unbelievable." Erik said.

   "How could they cause that much destruction."? Paul said, looking around. He was the first to head towards the city, his rifle in his hands.

   His father followed him, heading towards the city. "Keep the Zoids back." He said, a few men came down the rest stayed with the Zoids.

   They saw nothing but smoldering ashes, a few bodies still intact but all dead.

   "Not one survivor." Erik yelled. "I can't believe they didn't leave one survivor."

   "There coming back." A man on top of a Zoid yelled. "There, a few miles away." 

   "Great." Paul yelled. "Now what."

   Erik pointed towards the Zoids.

   "Were fighting?" Paul asked.

   "You got it." Erik said, loading his rifle.

   Paul stood there, he could hear the army coming, not even wanting to see it. But he obeyed his father, and loaded his rifle as well.

   They got onto a hill and started shooting. The Dibisions and Cannon Tortoises did the same. They were caught off guard, causing them to suffer massive caulsities from the surprise attack.

   The Dark Keiser looked over towards the people shooting. And he smiled. "Finally a challenge." He began to get ready to fire his Zoids ultimate weapon, the charged particle cannon. As it grew he laughed and smiled, watching it fire, destroying the Zoids that were shooting.

   Paul and Erik watched in horror as the beam destroyed nearly all of the Zoids. "Oh God." Erik said. 

   "Retreat." They heard all around, and it was the best thing to do.

   Paul watched as his father fell to the ground, blood coming out the back of his left leg. "Dad" He yelled, running back towards his fallen father. He picked him up and started running back, finding a jeep they could use to get out. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tightly wrapped it around the bullet hole in his fathers leg. He then jumped into the seat and drove off, picking up a few people who were running. Soon they were clearly out of range and he stopped the jeep. "You ok dad." He asked, looking as his piece of white shirt had become solid red from blood.

   "Ill live." He said. Holding his leg in pain.

   "Paul there's a village a few miles away with a doctor, we better get there." John, one of his fathers friends said.

   "Yea ok, let me get it started." He got in the jeep and headed towards the city.

   "What do you mean they hurt us badly." The Dark Keiser said. "They were smaller then both of those cities, how did they hurt us."

   "They surprised us and well." The Dark Keiser punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground.

   "He looked at his army, it was damaged a bit, but not to much." He looked at the man he had just punched. "Get up and start moving. Were heading towards the palace." He said.

   The man bowed and walked off.


	3. Peace Returns

Chapter 3

**Peace Returns**

   Robert, watching as his small army pulled away from his palace, heading towards the Dark Keiser's army hoping to intercept it before it could reach the main city of Zi. He turned to his Prime Minister. "What village took out some of their troops?" He asked.

   "Not sure, I can find out if you want."

   Robert shook his head. "Do it they deserve something." He heard a shot fire off in the distance, and then another. It had begun, what he feared most of all in his life. Soon it was apparent that this battle would last a while. "Hopefully we can hold this off." He walked over to his seat, looking around empty room. He folded his hands together and waited for the firing to stop.

   Alisi and Ryss heard the shots being fired. "What's happening?" Alisi asked, the sky filled with the sounds of massive bangs.

   "Sounds like there fighting real close." Ryss said. "Lets go see it."

   She stood there thinking for a second, and decided that it was ok. "Do you know how far it is?" She asked Ryss.

   "Should be 10 miles at the most, but we should stay away from it." Ryss replied.

   They both walked a bit, running when the ground was flat. The desert sand was hot, but they didn't mind too much. As time went on they heard less and less booms in the air, meaning the battle was slowly dying down.

   "There." Ryss yelled.

   Alisi looked at the battle, watching as Zoids either fell or split in half. She watched with fear going all through out her body. "It's awful." She said.

   "Yea it is, but it looks like were winning." She said, watching as the only Zoids the Zodians used in the army outnumbered the Rev Raptors and Sabertiger's. The Zodian Command Wolves were forcing the Dark Keiser's troops to slowly pull away. "I think they did it Alisi." Ryss said happily

   Alisi smiled. "Good." She looked behind them and saw a few Dibisions coming. "My dads back." She said, running back towards the village. Ryss followed her quickly. They got back to the village a lot faster then when they left. They both saw Rao standing there, calling Alisi and Ryss over. 

   "What is it Rao?" Ryss asked, trying to catch her breath.

   "They got in a fight, a lot of people got killed because of it." He said, watching as Alisi lowered her head. "Relax Alisi, you dad and brother are way to good to die to those guys." He said, trying to cheer her up.

   She finally saw Paul come out, but her father was nowhere. She ran over to Paul. "Where's dad?" She asked. 

   Paul looked at her. "He's alive, but." He pointed back towards a jeep, watching his father jump out, without a leg.

   She gasped, looking at her father as he smiled back at her.

   "They had to amputate his leg, he was shot to badly in his leg for him to use it again." Paul said.

   "Hey Alisi." He said, walking over to her on his crutches. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks." He said, trying to help her cheer up a little. "Where's you mother."

   "At the house." She said, staring at his missing leg. She couldn't believe that had happened, but she was glad he was alive, along with Paul. She hugged them both and helped Erik to the house. Janice stood there, nearly dropping Shay when she saw his leg missing. He calmed her down, just like he had done with her. Paul came over and took Alisi outside.

   "You ok?" He asked.

   "Why?" She replied to him.

   "Well, you seem kind of out of it. Just wanted to make sure your ok."

   She smiled. "Yea, I'm ok."

   There were many rumors going around that the Dark Keiser was killed during the battle, they all hoped so. It wasn't a long fight, but it had done the damage. 28 people were killed from Alisi's village, and it put a dark image in her mind about how deadly people can be. It was like most fights that would break out, it would last for 2 weeks like this one had and just die because of a stupid mistake made by the leader. Everyone was glad it was over, they loved the fact that the Dark Keiser was dead, and hopefully no one would take his place.

   Jahalla clapped his hands together when he heard the news. The Dark Keiser was dead, and there was no need for Zoid Eve to be used, or the core they had been creating. He watched as a few other people celebrated with him, but a few others didn't. He knew why they didn't. They wanted Zoid Eve to be used, they wanted the planet to fall under there control. He hated people like that but there was nothing he could do. He was the only living soul who could open the gate, and as long as that was true, they could never get what they wanted. He said a quick prayer in front of the statue of Zoid Eve, and kissed the feet of the statue, thanking it for allowing him to never need to use it.

 Authors Notes: I really rushed these 3 chapters, trying to get them out of the way, so if they seem pretty lousy that's why. The rest on this story will be much better, that I can promise.


	4. Cloak of Darkness

Chapter 4

**Cloak of Darkness**

2 Years Later… 

   Alisi sat there next to Ryss, watching her father do what he could to help out in the fields. He was amazing, on one leg he still did more work then most of the other people. 

   "I have to hand it to your dad Alisi. He certainly is amazing." Ryss said, watching as he finally went to take a break.

   She smiled, looking over at Rao who smiled back at her.

   "Don't tell me you like that guy." Paul said, walking up behind them.

   "Why, he's been my friends for years." She said.

   He laughed at her. "You know damn well what I mean." He handed her some water he had brought from the house.

   She drank it and gave it back to him. "No Paul, I don't know what you mean."

   He laughed as he walked off, she knew he was teasing her.

   She looked over at Ryss. "What." She said.

   "Nothing." Ryss said. She tried to hide her laugh but it was no good.

   Alisi shook her head, trying not to show how she felt about Rao.

   They both turned when they saw two Command Wolves pull into their small village.

   "You know that cant be good." Ryss said, getting up. She walked over to one of the two men. "Can I help you?" She asked.

   "Were looking for Paul Lynnett, any idea where he is." One of the men asked.

   Paul walked up behind them. "Yea, what is it?" He asked, he saw the men were from the palace city.

   "We need you and a few other men from the village to join the army, there's a new Dark Keiser on Nyx, and well." He trailed off in his voice. 

   Paul looked at them, he saw Erik, his father, slowly moving his way over towards them. "I can't, there won't be anyone left to take care of my family. My dads hurt and my mom needs to look over my baby sister. I have to stay and work the fields, I can help defend this village but nothing else."

   "You don't have much of a choice, if you don't come fight with us then we have the power to kill you with no punishment."

   "You kill my boy and ill rip your damn heads off." Erik said, finally arriving.

   They looked at him. "Look, Lord Robert gave the order to take several men from each village or city and have them join are ranks. If they refused then he told us to kill them." 

   "Fine, Ill go." Paul said. "And Ill get a few others to come as well." He walked over to the main square of the village.

   Erik looked at both men, his face red with anger. "Bastards." He said, using his crutches to walk back to his house.

   Alisi looked as her father walked away. She didn't hear what happened but she knew it wasn't good. She watched as Ryss came over. "What did they want?"

   "Their taking a few people into the army, a new Dark Keiser took over Nyx, apparently a lot better then the last." She looked down. "They want Paul to go."

   Alisi looked over at Paul in shock. "Why, he's the only one in are family who can do the work."

   "Not anymore, they said he had to join or they would kill him." She watched as Alisi went into a deep thought, she didn't disturb her.

   "I know none of you want to go, but we don't have a choice." Paul said, trying to get a few people to come with him. "I'm leaving my family and they need me more then ever." He watched as a few people shook their heads, others just walked away.

   "Why should we die for them anyways, they have done nothing for us and we helped stop that first army." A man said.

   "Do you think I'm stupid, I know what we did and what we got for it. But if we don't help them we are going to die anyways, so it's either die helping or die hiding. I plan on dying from help." He saw a few people step up with him, but most walked away. He shook his head, knowing there wasn't much else to do. "Damn them all." He said. He looked over at the 6 men who joined him. "Lets go." He walked back to the two men from the palace city. "Ok, this is all I could get."

   They shook their heads, knowing it wasn't much. "Fine, you have to get to the palace city in 2 weeks." They walked back to there Command Wolves and went off.

   Erik sat there holding Shay in his arms, looking at his wife Janice. "You have to get out of here, take Shay and Alisi with you." He said, watching his wife start to get angry.

   "Why, because of the Nyx, we didn't run the first time why run now?" Janice said, not wanting to leave the only home she ever knew.

   "Because if you don't you will end up getting killed, same with Alisi and Shay. I don't want to watch you get killed." He was also getting angry, he just wanted his wife to listen but she was stubborn.

   "And what, let you and Paul sit and die."

   He looked at her. "Basically, I rather it be me and Paul then you and the girls." 

   She mumbled. "I rather it be none of us." She thought for a minute and decided. "No, I'm not going to leave. If we die then we die, but I don't need to run." 

   He looked down and nodded. "Fine." He said. He sat Shay down on the chair next to him and got up. He walked outside heading over to his son.

   "Why do you have to go and fight Paul?" Alisi said, looking at her older brother standing.

   "Because if I don't then you and the rest of the village will get killed." He said, he didn't want to see his sister get hurt. "Relax, Ill come back. I always do." He said, putting his hands in her golden blond hair. "You should know that by now."

   She smiled. "Yes, but this is a lot different." She said, becoming more worried.

   "Hey, I told you I always come back, now I never break a promise." He watched his father come up to them. "Hey dad, need any help?" He asked.

   "No, I'm fine. So you're going off to fight." He smiled. "Guess that's not to bad." 

   He nodded. "Yea, hopefully we stop them this time." He looked at Alisi and kissed her cheek. "You worry to much Alis, nothing is going to happen."

   She tried to smile, but she couldn't. Her brother was about to be thrown into a war no one wanted to see. And she had a bad feeling about that.

   The new Dark Keiser stood there on the deck of the new type of weapon. The Whale King, slow but mighty, was making its way to the border to the Olyhay Enmay, the ancient people of religion. The last Keiser made the fatal mistake of ignoring these powerful people. He wouldn't do the same.

   "Sir, we can launch the Dark Horns and Rev Raptors when you wish." On of the commanders said.

   "First lets test out the weaponry of this new warship." He said, smiling. They were nowhere near to city of Zoid Eve, but they could take out the bordering cities for practice and fun. He looked down, watching the scared people make a run. "Open fire." He said, watching as the bodies began to fall.

   Jahalla and the council sat there, hearing of the news that the Dark Keiser and his warriors were attacking them.

   "Now we must use Zoid Eve." Verno, one of the councilmen said. "They will destroy us."

   Jahalla cut him off. "I know that." He yelled. "Do you think I have been asleep." He walked over to Verno. "If we free her then we risk the entire planet. Opening that gate to Zoid Eve is like opening the gate to Hell." He looked over to the rest of them. "None of you know what can happen. Only a fool tampers with the ultimate powers, and I am not a fool."

   "Yes you are." Verno replied. "You are going to kill all of us because you don't want to use Zoid Eve. Even if the entire planet is destroyed it's not any different then what the Dark Keiser would do. We will all die anyways, but if we use Zoid Eve then we can take them with us."

   He looked at him, his face was red from his anger and rage. But he knew Verno was right. "Follow me." He said. He heard them all get up, following him to the ancient catacombs created by the first living souls on Zi, to honor the one who created them, and to keep her from being awakened. He had an angry face the entire way through the catacombs and the tomb, finally arriving at the gate, which separated this world from the world of Zoid Eve. He looked back, watching as the council had smiled on their faces. "May God forgive me." He whispered to himself. He raised his hand, putting it on the gate, saying the ancient chant inscribed on the gate. Each word he said glowed as he said it. His heart began to race, and his fear began to rise. But he stopped as he said the final word. He watched as the gate slowly opened, folding his hands together he said a quick prayer, watching as a statue appeared. Then he watched as a massive flash appeared around the statue. "Now." He said to the council. "We die."


	5. Power of Zoid Eve

Authors Note: Finally got a review, thanks for the tips Skeyeta, defiantly going to use them.

Chapter 5

Power of Zoid Eve

     Alisi was standing there, looking at the sky, she felt something strange happening, she didn't know what but it wasn't normal. She looked over as her brother was putting some stuff in his Dibision. "Why are you going to leave so soon?"

   Paul looked at her. "Because, the sooner I leave the sooner I can come home."

   She watched as the other Dibisions and the only Cannon Tortoise started moving away. She looked at Paul one more time.

   "Say bye to mom and dad for me, will ya Alis." He jumped in his Dibision and closed the cockpit.

   Alisi put her hand up and waved to him as he left. "Bye Paul." She said, turning around. She walked back to the tree she loved her whole life. She climbed it like she had been doing for years. She watched as the 5 Dibisions and the one Cannon Tortoise moved away, and she kept watching till they were gone. When she didn't see them any more she jumped down and walked over to the main square in the town. A few people were there, helping the families who had a husband or son go off. The town was very small, and when someone left they all felt it. Ryss had her father go as well, she had her head down in her hands. She saw Rao standing on top of the roof, his short brown hair moving in the heavy breeze. She didn't know why he was up there, he looked worried and scared even though no one in his family was going to the Palace City. She turned and saw her mother holding Shays hand, watching their only son go off into battle. Looking back at the sky she saw a storm beginning to brew a few miles away. The village finally broke up and went to there houses, feeling as the rain started to come down. 

      "Paul will be fine." She heard her father say. "You know he can fight and survive if he needs to." He turned around and slowly crutched away.

     She knew her brother was strong and wouldn't die for nothing. But she had a feeling, a feeling she wished would just vanish like the two moons do when the sun comes up. The rain started pouring harder and her long blond hair went flat on her back and scalp. She turned and walked to her house, tears from her eyes getting mixed with the rain from the sky. She knew right there, that she had lost her brother.

     The Dark Kraiser stood there watching as the people of the small village begged for mercy. He even saw one crawl up to him. He pulled out his gun and shot the man in his thighs, one bullet in each. He watched as the blood slowly oozed out of each hole. He smiled, adoring the loss of life he was causing. "Burn the city." He said, walking back to the Whale King, which was landed on the ground just outside the city. He smelled the burning timber of the wood houses, it pleased him very much. 

   "My lord." A man came and bowed. "We are waiting for your next orders."

   He smiled. "Let us move in to the City of Zoid Eve, I want to see if this legend exists." He watched as a massive storm moved across the Zodian villages across the bay. It was beginning to rain where he was at as well. He was much different then the last Kraiser. The last one was short and stubby, his face was deformed and he had no military strategy. The new Kraiser on the other hand, was tall and in very good shape. His handsome face made him look more like a pretty boy then a warrior. He had the patience of a tiger and the craftiness of a fox. His black hair was long and sleek moved in the wind. "Lets move the troops now." He said, watching as the storm became stronger.

   Jahalla stood there, admiring the beautiful statue glowing a holy light. He knelt to his right knee, bowing his head to the mighty creator. "Zoid Eve, forgive my troubles and grant me what I require." He said, his voice choppy and nervous. "I ask thee to create a warrior. One with unlimited strength and skill, one who is loyal to there master, one who is unbeatable in every aspect of power and mind." He watched as Zoid Eve began to glow. "Grant me this, and I shall let thee be." He stood up, watching as the space in front of the statue began to fill with a floating glitter. He knew that Zoid Eve could be harmless unless she was freed from the statue she was imprisoned in, but still had the power to create and fix life of men and Zoids. He backed away, watching as the tiny light particles began to cluster and form. He and his council stood there, waiting for the ultimate warrior, the child of Zoid Eve to be born. When the body had taken form, they all stood there in shock. Watching as the particles went away, and standing before them was a gorgeous woman. 

   "This is are ultimate warrior." One of them said, walking towards her. 

   None of them were expecting this. They thought it would come out to be a large and massive man. But what they got was the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. Her dirty blonde hair and perfect figure made her irresistible to any man, but deep in her soul she was as deadly as any warrior, ready to kill without a feeling of remorse, and a willing to fight without a heart.

   Jahalla watched the woman walk out of the room, most of the council followed her, proving already that she was deadly. He and his most trusted friend stood there. "Well Jaspo, I suppose we need to finish this." Jahalla said, staring at the statue.

   Jaspo, the tall and slim man wearing his hood nodded in agreement. "We may regret this."

   "Yes, I know we will." He looked back at Zoid Eve. "But we may still have a chance to stop it before it ends." He remembered a story his uncle had told him about Zoid Eve. He said she was the mother of all life, and created Zoids to help protect that life she created. But when one of her Zoids went mad, it destroyed the life she protected. That Zoid was called the Death Sauer, all it wanted to do was cause death. And in the hands of an ultimate warrior, it was impossible to stop. But it was stopped, but to do so Zoid Eve had to imprison herself in that statue and keep her power hidden within the catacombs of the City she had built. The gate was made to prevent all but one human to ever enter her world, and only a few chosen people would ever even know the truth about Zoid Eve, the truth was that she would become the daughter of the devil if she was ever released from that statue. He knew it was true, and he made sure he only asked for what he needed. "Zoid Eve." He said, his voice was again choppy and nervous. "Bring to life the Death Sauer." Jaspo stood there with Jahalla, they watched as again, the statue glowed. They walked to the pit that held the power core. On the way out they saw the gruesome truth of the ultimate warrior. All on the ground laid the bodies of the council, some missing their heads, some ripped apart, and the rest just stabbed.

   "Dear lord, forgive us on this day, pray for are souls and are minds. Keep us strong in this time of need." Jaspo said, his hands folded and his stomach turning at the horrific site.

   "Now we see what we have caused." Jahalla said, staring at the mutilated bodies. They continued to the pit, the lady warrior stood there, looking at the core.

   "Is this my Zoid?" She said, her voice innocent and sweet. Not that of a heartless murderer.

   Jahalla nodded. "It is, you must rid us of all from the Dark Kraiser and his followers from Nyx." He didn't like anybody on the council except for Jaspo, so he wasn't to torn up over their deaths. 

   Jaspo looked at her. "What is your name?" He said, nervous and twitchy.

   She smiled. "Ange." Her sweet voice was enough to lure a man into her clutches before she unleashed the evil deep within her.

   They both stared at her. 

   "Ange." Jahalla said, it was Zodian for angel, a name that did not suit her one bit.

   Jaspo and Jahalla walked out of the room, watching as the Death Sauer slowly began to form. "When that Zoid is finished, we may also go with it." Jaspo said.

   "I have a plan, it should work if everything goes as planned." Jahalla replied, saying a prayer in his mind, hoping his faith would not fail him now.

Authors Note: I had my neighbor write this chapter, he's a writer for a magazine and wants to test his skills as a fiction writer so tell me what you think of this chapter and his writing. (I read it and I think I'm about ready to fire myself.)


	6. Deadly Love

Authors Notes: My neighbor also wrote this chapter. And all I have to say is I quit, this guy can write weather the rest of you agree with me or not. And as for me saying there wasn't going to be much romance in this story, I lied. ;)

Chapter 6

**Deadly Love**

   The Dark Kraiser watched as another small town burned to the ground and the people in it slowly dying away with it. "How much longer until we reach are target city." The Dark Kraiser yelled at his commanders. 

   They walked over to there command consoles, reading the data presented to them. "Few hours at the most my lord." One of them said. 

   He smiled. He wanted to see if the legend of a creator of life truly existed, and if her power was as great as he has heard and read. He looked back at the Terraces and Reynos's following them. They were dropping bombs on any small village they came across. Only a little time remained before he had the power he wanted. And if it didn't exist, well he would always have his army.

   "Lord Robert." Robert heard his Prime Minister call. "We have a large army set up, ready to move when you give the command.

   Robert sat there, rubbing his brown beard with his fingers. "They are attacking the Olyhay Enmay, why them and not us." He was trying to understand all of this. His royal robe gleamed when the moonlight hit it through the open windows. "Prepare are forces, but they stay here." He said.

   "But my lord, if we allow them to take the Olyhay Enmay then we give them more land, not to mention the ability to increase." He was cut off when General Bruce walked in.

   "Excuse my lords, but Jahalla has a urgent message for you." He said.

   "Jahalla has contacted us." Robert said in shock, he never ever talked to Robert as it was, and to hear that he contacted him was amazing. He walked down the stairs to him chambers. On a screen was Jahalla and his most trusted advisor Jaspo. 

   "Lord Robert, leader of the Zodians, I have a message to bring upon you." He said, the traditional hood worn by the Olyhay Enmay was covering nearly his entire face, and the brown robe went from his shoulders to his feet. "I have awakened Zoid Eve, and with her I have created the ultimate warrior as well as the ultimate Zoid." He paused for a moment.

   Robert knew the legend of Zoid Eve, but he was never sure if they were true or not. "That is very good news Jahalla, but why did you need to tell me this." He asked, staring at the man behind him, watching him shiver as if in fear.

   "A cloak of darkness will be pulled over are planet, I ask you to embrace it just as me and my people must. Death will come to many of us but I ask you handle it with all of your might and spirit. The Death Sauer is alive and the daughter of Zoid Eve commands it, it cannot be stopped so I ask you do not try to stop it. When the Dark Kraiser is dead and his armies defeated, I shall remove the cloak and again, we will be in peace." He stopped, hoping Robert would listen to his advice.

   Robert stood there, finding everything Jahalla said hard to believe. "Very well, as long as we are not attacked I shall allow that Zoid to do what it pleases. I ask that you avoid the losses of my peoples lives however, it would be a shame to see the blood of my people spilled from a war far away."

   Jahalla nodded and ended the message. "We must hurry." He said to Jaspo. 

   They walked down to the pit where the Death Sauer was being created, finding Ange still waiting. They both looked down, the pink cocoon around it was growing, and soon the massive power core would be used against an enemy with untold power. They would have to brace these next few weeks with all there might and will if they wanted to see a planet survive.

   Alisi sat there under the tree she enjoyed so much. Thinking about her life and her family, worried about Paul and worried about her feelings.

   "You going to be alright?" Rao said, walking besides her.

   She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

   He smiled. "Not a very good answer."

   "I don't have a very good answer for you right now." Alisi said, staring at him. 

   Rao sat down next to her. "You know, life isn't always fair Alis. But when it isn't you have to learn to take it. I had to do the same when my dad died. That was the hardest thing so far in my life. I'm 15 and I still have done more work then some people three times older then me. And in my family I'm all alone, my mom is always heartbroken from dads death and hardly ever talks. It just isn't fair sometimes. But we learn to live it, and we learn to accept it." He put his head down.

   She looked at him, his brown eyes looking right back at her. His smile made her happy, and his handsome face was always comforting to her. "I know, but what is going on with me is different, I have to sit here and wait to see if my brother lives or dies. You didn't have to wait." She slowed down at the last sentence, feeling the soft touch of his hands rub her cheek. He leaned over and kissed her lips, and she allowed him to keep kissing her. He put his arms around her and she put hers around him. They sat there under that tree, kissing like that for a few minutes, loosing track of time and life. When they stopped, Alisi smiled at him. They didn't say anything more, they didn't need to say anything more. They said all they had needed to say.

   Jahalla and Jaspo had left the pit and were now outside, full proofing their plan.

   "All we have to do is get Zoid Eve to destroy the Death Sauer and Ange when she destroys the Dark Kraiser." He looked around, hearing a sound. "Jaspo, over there." He pointed to small forest, watching as some trees were shaking. They both drew a dagger and walked slowly over there. They both ducked out of the way as they saw a white Organoid jump out at them. It came around for another try at an attack but Jaspo had caught it, wrestling the Organoid to the ground.

   "An Organoid." Jaspo said, surprised to see one. "Amazing, I have never seen one before."

   Jahalla nodded. "Neither have I." He watched as Jaspo let tyrannosaurs looking Organoid got up. Instead of running though it walked over to Jahalla. "Friendly all of a sudden." He reached out his hand and began to pet it. "Well, I suppose the best thing to do is keep him around, we may find him useful." Jahalla said, still petting the white Organoid.

   Jaspo nodded in agreement. "What is its name."

   They both heard the Organoid give out a slight roar. "Any idea what it said Jaspo?"

   Jaspo shook his head. "No." He paused. "But perhaps we could call it Heroi." He said.

  Jahalla looked at him. Heroi meant Hero. "Well, what do you think?" He asked the Organoid, watching it shake it's head no. "Guess not." He said.

   "It has a mind of its own." Jaspo said in shock. "I can't believe it."

   Jahalla nodded. "Neither can I." He looked at the Organoid, staring into its black eyes. "Noir, that's what well call you."

   "Noir, what's that mean?" Jaspo asked.

   "Black, I got it from his eyes." He said, petting the Organoid.

   Jaspo nodded. "Well, I guess we need to get back to business." He said, walking back to the table they were at.

   Jahalla looked at the Organoid. "Come Noir." He said, walking over to the table as well. They sat there, watching the sunset and the two moons rise, knowing shortly that the greatest evil would be unleashed on a planet, all because of a man with a dark dream and because Jahalla himself had been fooled by the ambition of power.


	7. Birth of the Death Sauer

Chapter 7

**Birth of the Death Sauer**

   Ange was standing there near the pit, watching as the pink cocoon began to crack open. "Its time." She said, her sweet soft voice hiding her true self. The cocoon broke open, revealing the most powerful Zoid ever to exist on Zi. "Now Death Sauer, we kill." She jumped down into the cockpit, awakening the sleeping beast of evil. She activated the boosters and thrust the Death Sauer through the roof of the room.

   Jahalla, Jaspo, and Noir watched in horror as the Death Sauer broke through the floor of their city. 

   "It isn't supposed to be ready yet." Jaspo screamed in horror. "How did it get done so quickly?"

Jahalla stared at the monster Zoid. "It's more powerful then we thought, that's how. We will give it two days then we will destroy it along with Ange."

   Jaspo nodded in agreement. "Lets hope we survive for two days." He said, staring at the white Organoid.

   The Dark Kraiser saw the Zoid coming straight for them. What the Hell is that thing?" He said, looking at its glaring red eyes.

   "Not sure my lord, shall we destroy it." One of the commanders next to him said.

   He nodded. "Do it, and quickly."

   Ange smiled as she saw the Whale King. "Now Death Sauer lets see what you can do." She landed the Zoid and aimed for the Whale King. The Zoid straightened it's back, planting its back claws into the ground. She watched as the charged particle cannon began to glow. 

   "What the Hell." The commander said, watching the ball glow in front of the Zoids mouth. "What is that?"

   The Dark Kraiser stared at it. "Move the Whale King now." He said, his voice was combined with anger and fear. 

   Ange fired the beam, watching rip right through the Whale King and incinerate all of the aerial Zoids behind it. She laughed, watching the mighty army of the second Dark Kraiser fall with one shot. But she wanted to test the Zoid out more then this. Looking across the bay, she saw a few villages belonging to the Zodians. "Well Death Sauer, lets see what we can do over there." She activated the boosters again, hovering over the water as it headed towards the small villages.

   Jahalla stared at the massive beam. The Zoid was miles away but he could see the beam clear as the sun.

   "I think we underestimated that Zoid." Jaspo said, watching the beam die down in the night.

   Jahalla nodded. "We did, didn't we." He shook his head and looked at the ground. 

   "Were not going to live for two days Jahalla, we need to stop that thing now."

   Jahalla nodded. "Lets go."

   The Dark Kaiser looked at the blood coming out of his arm and chest. He was filled with anger and rage, his army was gone in one swift blow. But his weapon was far from out. He walked over to a commander. "Where is my Death Stinger?" He said.

   "My lord, we don't need to use that." The commander said.

   "Damn it, where is it."

   "Sir." He watched as the Dark Kaiser pulled out a gun, and shot him in the neck.

   The Dark Kaiser pointed the gun to another man. "You're my new commander, now where in the Death Stinger?"

   "Ill get it right away my lord." He said trembling, he ran off hoping the Death Stinger was still intact from the hard landing. 

   The Dark Kaiser watched as the strange and powerful Zoid made its way across the bay. "What power." He said. "It has to be mine." He walked over to the remains of the Whale King, pushing a few of his troops out of the way. He saw his ultimate creation still intact. The mighty Death Stinger stood there, waiting to be summoned to kill. He smiled, walking into the cockpit. "Call in another Whale King to transport me across the bay." He said. 

   The commander bowed and began looking for a way to communicate their main base on Nyx.

      The sun had come up and the two moons settled below the horizon, Alisi and Ryss did what they could in the fields, trying to help their families in any way. It was hard work but they had no choice. She had seen something the night before, a bright light coming from the land across the bay. She didn't know what it was but knew it wasn't anything good.

   "Have you heard anything about my brother?" Alisi asked Ryss.

   Ryss shook her head. Her father was also out there, getting ready for a war that should never happen.

   Alisi looked down, watching her father do his part, even with one leg still doing most of the work. Then she looked over at Rao, still remembering that kiss he had given her yesterday. She smiled, glad there was still something around to keep her happy.

   Paul looked out, watching the Zoid finish crossing the bay. 

   "Get ready." He heard an officer say. There were about 80 Zoids ready to fight, all put in three rows, his Zoid in the front.

   Paul watched as the Zoid landed on the shore.

   "Fire." The officer yelled.

   Paul fired all of the ammo he had in the Dibision, watching and hearing the massive amount of gunfire around him and his Zoid.

   "Hold your fire men." The officer said, watching and waiting for the dust to clear. He saw a glowing figure begin to appear. "Unbelievable." He said in horror, watching as the shield of that Zoid prevented enough firepower to incinerate an entire city. He then watched as the Zoid straightened it's back and opening its mouth. "Troops scatter now!" He commanded, watching as the Zoids began to spread out, but it didn't do any good. The massive beamed fired, destroying about 30 Zoids entirely and damaging most of the rest. His Zoid was damaged, falling to the ground, feeling his leg getting crushed from a broken piece of the cockpit.

   Paul's Zoid laid there, barley alive. He looked around, his eyes half opened and blood coming slowly coming down his head. The damage he saw was incredible, and the death he saw was horrible. He watched as the Zoid that had done this slowly walked off, he fell unconscious and his body in pain. The birth of a terrible evil had come to their small and peaceful world. Few if any would have the ability to stop it. He woke a few minutes later, watching as a few troops walked around, looking for survivors.

   "You ok buddy?" A man asked, his left arm and face covered in blood.

   "Yea." Paul said slowly, but he didn't get out of his Zoid, he knew he had to try and stop that thing again, before it did this to his home and family.

   Jahalla stood there in front of Zoid Eve, staring at the beautiful. "Zoid Eve, I ask thee to destroy what thy has created. The ultimate Zoid and ultimate warrior must not draw another breath or take another life. Destroy them now before it is to late." He watched, but saw nothing happening.

   Jaspo and Noir watched. "Maybe it has happened." Jaspo said, staring at his friends scared face.

   "No, it hasn't." He paused. "Zoid Eve, destroy the Ange and the Death Sauer now." He said, but again nothing. 

   Jaspo looked. "Why wont Zoid Eve destroy them?"

   "I don't know." He watched as the white Organoid ran out of the room of Zoid Eve. "Where is he going?"

   They both ran after him, trying to figure out what he was doing. "Noir come back." Jahalla commanded, but the Organoid ignored him. When they reached the outside of the city, he suddenly stopped. 

   Jaspo spoke first, trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing Noir?" The Organoid just stood there, looking across the bay, where the small Zodian villages presided. 

   Jahalla and Jaspo watched as the white Organoid began to glow a light bluish color. They backed away, watching t take off into the sky, heading over towards the small villages. "What in the world." Jahalla said, watching the bright glowing Organoid cross the sky. They stood there, not sure what was happening, not sure would they would do now that the Death Sauer couldn't be stopped by Zoid Eve.


	8. Chaos

Authors Note: This is getting weird and confusing but it is living up its suspense part that's for sure. This chapter is going to drive all you Fiona fans crazy.

Chapter 8 Chaos 

   Paul looked at the destruction that one Zoid had caused, Zoids all on the ground. Most were torn up, the rest were just on the ground. There were about 25 Zoids still up and moving but not much else. He slowly took his Dibision, trying to come up with a plan of some type, but there was hardly anything he could do.

   "We have the causality report sir." The Prime Minister looked at the bewildered Robert. "80 Zoids had fought in the battle, 10 are totaled, 28 are inoperable, and 30 men are dead."

   Robert lowered his head. "How many Zoids did the Clan lose?" He said, his hands folded under his chin.

   The Prime Minister took a deep breath. "They only used 1 Zoid for combat sir, and it wasn't even scratched."

   Robert looked at him. "Where is it heading?"

   "To several villages along the coast, one was already destroyed."

   Robert slammed a fist into his chair. "How is one Zoid going to destroy all of my people?" He said. "Find a way to stop it now."

   The Prime Minister looked at him. "There is one way sir, risky, but it can work."

   "What is it?"

   "After we were attacked by the original Dark Kaiser, we began working on a type of super weapon." Robert cut him off.

   "Why was I never told?"

   "We felt you didn't need to know. And it was very important for you to turn down."

   He looked at him. "You are supposed to tell me everything, that is your job. I should have you shot right here but I have enough problems as it is." He looked out over the sea his palace was built on. "How many lives would we lose using this weapon?"

   "A guess. Maybe 300."

   Robert shook his head. "Only if we have no other choice."

   The Prime Minister bowed his head and walked out.

   Robert didn't want to lose another soul or spill another drop of blood. It was time something went right for once, but since he had been given the rank of Lord, nothing had gone his way.

   The Dark Kaiser stepped his Zoid out of the new Whale King, they were now on the Zodian lands, and he would deal with them as soon as that Zoid was his. "Lets go men." He watched as a few Sabertiger's joined him and his Death Stinger. "I want that Zoid alive, only destroy it if we must."

   Both men agreed. "Yes my lord."

   Ange watched as another city slowly burned to the ground, the bodies of those living in it turning to ashes. "This is fun." She said, laughing as if she was playing a game. "Lets keep going." But looking over, she watched as one of the Command Wolves she fought earlier began to stand up. "My, he must be having more fun then me." She turned the Death Sauer, but watched as the Command Wolf moved much quicker then it did during the battle a few minutes earlier. Shooting at it, she saw it was moving to fast for her fire. The Command Wolf turned and fired at the Death Sauer, but watching as it deflected off the powerful shield. Ange watched the Zoid, amazed how alive it had become. Then she saw something that surprised her. The pilot inside the Wolf was dead. "A dead pilot is commanding it." She said, watching it come around. But it didn't take her long to realize what it was. She watched as the command wolf dropped to the ground suddenly, an Organoid standing next to it. "Couldn't keep it under control for to long." She watched it streak off, glowing a light blue color. But then she saw why, a Dibision was charging the Death Sauer, the white Organoid fusing with it. It was too quick for her to activate her shield, and the massive Dibision rammed the stomach of the Death Sauer. The Zoid fell to the ground, watching as the Dibision lifted its left leg and dropping on the neck of the Death Sauer.

   Paul sat there, stomping on the Death Sauer. "I don't know where that Organoid cam from but sure as Hell glad its working with me." He watched as the Death Sauer slowly became more and more weaker from the bashing. He was ready to finish the Zoid when he looked back, seeing another type of Zoid aiming the same type of gun the Death Sauer had. "Damn it, another one." The Dibision moved like it had never moved before, able to get out of the way of the charged particle beam, firing what little ammo it had left on the two Sabertiger's next to it. Paul was amazed at the power this Organoid had given his Zoid. He watched as the Death Stinger retreated, not wanting to face this superior Zoid. Paul looked around and jumped out of the cockpit going over towards the Death Sauer. He forced the cockpit open and saw no one in it. "Where's the pilot?" He looked around, not seeing anyone. He pulled out his gun and walked around trying to find out if there was a pilot.

   "Nothing." He said to himself. He put his gun back in his holster and walked back over to his Dibision, the Organoid still in it.

   Alisi and Rao were walking together along a river a few miles away from the village. He had his arm around her, holding her close to him. "Your brother should be coming back soon." Rao said. "I heard they had a battle near to shore last night." He didn't want to tell her the rest he had heard.

   Alisi smiled, glad her brother was all right. 

   "I told you everything was going to be ok Alis, need to listen to me more." 

   "I did listen to you, I just wasn't sure if I could believe you."

   Rao stopped and put his arms on her shoulders. He looked into her beautiful red eyes. "And why don't you believe me." He said.

   She smiled. "Cause I don't."

   He looked at the much smaller girl, put his arms around her waist and began kissing her passionately on the lips, holding her tightly to him. He felt her put her arms on top of his shoulder but let go as soon as they heard a huge bang.

   "What was that." She asked, hearing it come from the village. "Something happened." But she watched as Rao was already running over there, she followed him.

   The Dark Kaiser walked around the village, his eyes were bloodshot and angry. He shot every person he saw, no mercy was shown. His Zoid was also destroying any building it saw. And as for the Zoids that tried to stop him, were quickly destroyed by the Death Stinger. 

   Erik looked over at his wife. "Get out of here, take a jeep and leave." He ordered, picking up his rifle. "Now." The smell of burning wood was in the air, and the screams of pain as well. He watched as Janice ran out with Shay in her arms. Using his crutches he walked out. He was looking around for Alisi, hoping she wasn't dead. 

   Janice ran as fast as she could, finally finding the jeep. She set Shay down and tried to start it.

   "Going some where?"

   She looked up and saw a young woman standing in front of them, she had never seen her before. "Look, you have to get out of here."

   The woman smiled, pulling out a dagger. "No, I don't think anybody needs to leave." She walked over, hearing Janice scream she sliced the dagger through her neck, killing her instantly. She then looked at the little crying girl. "Did I kill your mother little girl." She said, her voice still innocent and kind. "Here, you can join her." She slit the little girls neck, again killing her instantly. She walked away, stepping in puddles of blood as she did, her Zoid was destroyed for now, but only for a short time.

   Paul saw the village he grew up in on fire. "No." He screamed, charging the Death Stinger. Like he had done to the Death Sauer, he rammed the Zoid and began to stomp on it. When he saw it was down he jumped out and looked for the man doing all of this, looking for his family or friends. He saw bodies all over, bleeding from gunshot wounds. He looked and saw Alisi's friend Ryss lying there dead from a shot to the heart. "Cold hearted bastard." He said, looking around. But then he felt his stomach turn upside down, looking he saw his mother lying there on the ground in a huge puddle of blood. He ran over to her, the fire around him burning bright in the night sky. "Mom." He picked her up and saw her neck cut in half, then he looked up and say Shay, her neck also cut, blood all around her small body. He ran back to the house, but saw his father, lying there dead. He was shot in the head. He walked over his father's room, picking up his sword. He walked out, hoping Alisi was still alive. Then he saw the man who had done all of this killing. In his hand he had a large bloody knife, standing over a woman. Paul charged him, the man saw him and put his large knife out to block the falling sword. The clashing of the steel was loud. They were fighting like that for a while, neither man having anything to lose and gaining nothing by winning. All they wanted was revenge

   Alisi had lost track of Rao, but saw what had happened to her home. She saw bodies laying everywhere, her family, friends, everybody she knew and loved was dead. She fell down and started crying, looking around she watched as Paul and another man fought. She got up, tears still in her eyes, running over to make sure she didn't lose her brother. But on her way she stopped, looking at a body. It was Ryss, her blue hair was now red and matted from blood. "Oh no." She said softly, crying. She walked over and lifted the head of the dead Ryss. She couldn't believe any of this, she just wanted to wake up as if it was a terrible nightmare.

   "Will you die." Paul screamed at the man, still swinging his sword. "Die you bastard, I hate you." He finally got the man, separating the Dark Kaisers shoulder from his body. Paul lifted his sword and drove it through the mans chest, screaming in pain. He fell down to one knee, crying for the first time in his life. He looked up and saw Alisi over by her friend's body. "Alis." He yelled slowly walking over to her.

   Alisi felt her heart raise a little, watching her brother walk over to her. She ran up and hugged him. 

   "It's alright Alis." He said, knowing nothing was right about what was happening. He wiped some blood off of his sister's face with his thumb. "Don't worry." He looked up and saw another stranger walking over to them. He let go of his sister, knowing it was the pilot of the Death Sauer.

   Alisi watched as her brother drew the sword up.

   "It's a shame the way families have to die." The woman said.

   Paul charged her, but she got out of the way easily.

   "Alis, I want you to get as far away from here as you can, ok. Run over to the palace city, you'll be safe over there."

   She looked at her. "What about you?" She said, her voice filled with sorrow, crying from everything that was going on around her.

   "Now Alis!" He yelled at her. He watched as she slowly obeyed him. "Now you can die." He said, looking back to the woman.

   "Really, well." She smiled, dodging his swings with ease. Finally she caught the tired mans hand, and broke his wrist. She watched as he screamed in pain. "That was fun, but a shame we cant do it again." She walked over and pulled out the gun in his holster. She aimed it at his head and fired.

   Alisi heard the shot and knew what it meant. She saw Paul's Dibision and a small white Zoid standing next to it. She ran over to it and got into the cockpit. Paul had shown her how to pilot the Zoid before and she still remembered. But she didn't have to do anything, she watched as the little white Zoid merged with the Dibision and sat back as the Zoid took off. She looked back at the burning city, her home, family, friends. Dead, every single person she cared for was dead. Rao was still in her mind, but she had a feeling he was also dead. She put her hands over her face and started crying again, she knew how bad death could be. And now she was alone.

    Rao looked around, looking in horror at all the dead bodies. He had seen his mother, she was dead, as well as his friends. He saw Ryss and Paul and like the rest, they were dead. The fire was finally subsiding, there were no more buildings to burn on. But he was startled when he saw a woman appear in front of him. "Who are you?" He said, angry and mad.

   Ange stood there smiling. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." 

   Rao stared at her. "You killed all these people."

   She shook her head. "No, only two." She pointed towards a jeep.

   Rao didn't even look. "Answer my question, who the Hell are you."

   "My name is Ange."

   Rao looked at her. "Angel, your no damn angel."

   "Why not, because I kill?"

   Rao was confused, still trying to understand what was going on. 

   "You know even an angel can kill." She walked towards him. "No matter what you want to think."

   He looked at the woman, who surprisingly looked like a lot like Alisi. "You did more then kill. Take a look around and tell me if this looks like just killing."

   She walked up right in front of him. "Killing is killing, death is death, and fear is fear. Nothing can make any of those different.  

   He looked at her, the woman who looked almost exactly the same as the girl he loved, with the exception that Ange had slightly darker hair and blue eyes. "What do you want from me?"

   She smiled. "I want you to help me kill Jahalla, and to give you the power to command Zoid Eve."

   "Why do you want me to command Zoid Eve?"

   "In time this will all make sense, but for now you have to trust me and work with me."

   He stared at her, and for some reason trusting her. "And what about my people?"

   "When Zoid Eve is under your control, you can revive anyone you wish and control anything you want."

   He smiled. "And all I have to do is."

   "You need to have the blood of Jahalla flowing through your veins, and you will become the most powerful mortal on Zi."

   He stared at her. "How can it make you the most powerful mortal?"

   She laughed. "In time you will see, but for now you must wait." She walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "In time."


	9. Shifting of Power

Chapter 9 

**Shifting of Power**

   Robert watched as the remains of the Dark Kaisers army marched through his land, conquering everything they saw. "Prime Minister, destroy that weapon you said we created."

   "Sir we can use it."

   "Now!" Robert cut him off. "I'm not going to fight anymore, its time me take are defeat." He walked out of his main chamber and down towards the main floor.

   The Prime Minister walked over and contacted the men controlling the weapon. "Destroy that weapon now." 

   "Yes sir." One of them replied. 

   He took a deep breath and waited for what was about to come.

   Alisi stared out as the Dibision moved along. The sun was coming up and that night of Hell was over, but the lives lost weren't coming back. She saw the same thing everywhere she went. Cities destroyed and people dead. Her race was slowly dying away and there wasn't anything she could do. She jutted forward as the Dibision stopped suddenly.

   "What's wrong?" She asked. But it didn't take long for her to see it herself. The Palace City was nearly destroyed, and there main power lay in ruins. She jumped out of the cockpit, staring at the destruction. She watched as the white Organoid walked besides her. She shook her head, knowing this was it. The Organoid suddenly jumped in front of her. "What is it?" She asked, smiling for the first time all night.

   The Organoid gave a small roar. 

   Alisi understood it perfectly. "Why, where do you want to take me?" Again the Organoid growled. "Why to Jahalla." She knew who he was, he was the leader of the Olyhay Enmay, but didn't know why the Organoid wanted to take her there. But she listened and finally agreed. Right then the Organoid opened up and wrapped the little girl, bringing her into him then shooting up into the air flying over to it's masters. 

   Jahalla and Jaspo sat there on the balcony trying to come up with a new idea and fast. They watched as more and more troops filled the area. "Didn't Ange get rid of all these troops?" Jaspo said, thinking at the same time. 

   "They still had some around." He was looking around, watching as the white Organoid was coming back. "Noir is back." He said.

   Jaspo looked. "But that doesn't help us any."

   "No, it doesn't." They both waited for the Organoid to come up to them, but when it did they were surprised to see it was carrying a little girl. "What is this Noir?" Jahalla asked. 

   "He brought me here because that man killed my home and family, and every other Zodian." Alisi said, her eyes watering.

   "A Zodian." Jaspo looked over at Jahalla. "They killed every Zodian."

   Jahalla helped the girl up. "What's your name my dear?"

   "Alisi Lynnett." She said, softly.

   All three heard a massive bang. "Great they got through." Jaspo said, watching as the Clan armies broke into the main city.

   "We have to close the gate to Zoid Eve now Jaspo." He said. "Noir watch Alisi." The Organoid nodded and they both ran off.

   Alisi looked around the room saw many books and a few pictures but not much else. 

   "Jahalla, did you notice how that girl."

   "Yes." Jahalla replied before Jaspo finished the question.

   "What does it mean though?"

   "I don't know, but it can not be anything good." They arrived at the gate and again Jahalla said the ancient chant, watching as the gate to Zoid Eve slowly closed. "I can't hold on to this power."

   Jaspo looked at him. "What do you mean?"

   "These people will kill me meaning we will never get to Zoid Eve again. I have to give this power to someone else."

   "Ok I can understand that but who and how?"

   "How, they have to swallow my blood."

   "Good God, are you serious."

   "Very, I had to do the same. Not something you would want to do."

   "But even if we gave someone else that power they would be killed as well."

   "No, remember the pods that we found a few years ago, meant to support Organoids."

   Jaspo nodded. "Yes."

   "Maybe we can put a human in one, keeping them alive until someone breaks them out."

   "I know where they are, nobody will find them unless they are." Jahalla grabbed his friend by the neck.

   "And what choice do you think we have." He said, his voice becoming much more angry.

   "Ok ok, I guess your right. But who do we use."

   Jahalla thought for a moment. "That girl, Alisi."

   "Are you crazy, we don't know anything about her and we are trusting the greatest power on Zi to her."

   "She's young, seems kind, and seems willing to help others. She has no home, she has no family, and she has no chance for a life any more. I want to give her a second chance, we can do two very good things at once.

   "You act like you known her all of your life."

   "Maybe I am, but unless you can get a better person within the next hour we use her, understand."

   Jaspo nodded. "Ok, what do we need to do?"

   "Lets go." He headed back out of the Catacombs, Jaspo following him. But got stopped by two people. "Great." Jahalla said.

   They saw Ange and another man they didn't see before. 

   "Hello again Jahalla." Ange said smiling. "I want you to meet my friend here, Rao."

   "Get out of the way Ange." Jaspo said, but then noticed something. "Where's the Death Sauer."

   They watched as she lost her smile. "It is temporally inoperable, but don't worry we will have it back soon."

   "It was destroyed." Jahalla laughed. "Who destroyed?"

   "A very dead man." She said, her usually sweet voice now dark.

   Jahalla stood there. "Will you let us through Ange." But he watched as Jaspo charged them, knocking both of them on the ground. 

   "Lets go Jahalla." They both ran, locking every door they could on the way back up the room. When they reached it they saw the girl and the Organoid on the floor. 

   "Get the Organoid, ill get the girl." Jahalla ordered.

  Jaspo nodded. "What happened here, how did they get like this?" But he watched as the Organoid slowly woke up. "Noir follow us."

   The Organoid agreed, following the two men back down the stairs. They had finally reached the outside, the sun was fully up but the Clan troops had done the damage to the city. They found a jeep and took off. 

   "This is going to take a while, the Temple is a few hours away." Jahalla said.

   They drove through the forest, which their mighty city had stood for years, arriving to the desert where men who didn't want to be found lived. The sun was starting to set, and the young girl still asleep, moving away from the chaos of reality. Finally they reached the Temple. Jaspo picked the girl up in his arms and carried her through the maze of tunnels, finally arriving to the two green pods found years ago, which had harbored Organoids for generations. Jaspo laid the girl on the ground.

   "Hand me your knife." Jahalla said, looking at the young girl who looked very much like the demon they had created.

   Jaspo obeyed his friend. "This is the only way. She has to drink your blood."

   Jahalla nodded. "Unless she was my child, yes. They need to have the blood flowing through them. When they do they have to power to communicate with Zoid Eve. Life her head and open her mouth."

   Jaspo did what he was told. The thought of someone drinking another mans blood mad him fell ill but if it had to be done then it had to be done. He put his hand under the girl's head, lifting it up gently. Then he opened her mouth watching as Jahalla moved his wrist over. 

   Jahalla slit his wrist, letting the blood pour into the girl's mouth. He then moved it away after a few moments, putting his hand over the cut. He watched as the girl began to feel aggravated and began mumbling in her sleep. He watched as Jaspo got worried. "Relax, its natural." He walked out. "Jaspo, I need you to go up and get the oil for the jeep."

   He looked at him. "Why?"

   "I need to burn myself, keep anybody else from drinking my blood."

   Jaspo stared at him in horror. "You can still live, go and hide."

   "Ill be dead soon anyways with this cut in my wrist. At least I can make sure nobody else has the ability to open the gate to Zoid Eve."

   Jaspo nodded, looked down at the girl and ran towards the jeep. He returned a few minutes later, holding a canister of oil. 

   "Alright, pour it over my clothes. Hurry up." 

   Again Jaspo did what he was told. "What do you want me to do?"

   "Put her in the pod, then make sure nobody opens them as long as your alive, understand."

   Jaspo nodded and watched his friend walk out of the room, a few drops of oil and blood falling off of him as he left. He looked down at the girl, still having a nightmare of some type. He picked her up and began setting the pod up. When he was done he sealed it. He then looked at the Organoid. "Get in the other pod Noir, you're going to need to protect her when she wakes up." He watched as the Organoid did as it was told. And again he sealed the pod. Looking at the pod holding Alisi he smiled. "Good luck, you will need it." Walking out he saw the chare black remains of his old friend. He wouldn't follow his last request, he had something much more important to deal with.


	10. Passing of Time

Authors Note: Last chapter and its notin much more then a talk about what happens in the years leading up to the 2nd series Devils Reign.

Chapter 10 

**Passing of Time**

   Years went by, chaos and death continued. Civilizations died, cities burned, lives ended. Few Zodians escaped the massacre and only Jaspo survived for the Olyhay Enmay. Rao and Ange were killed, the ultimate warrior and the man she respected. The Death Sauer and Death Stinger were down, but not destroyed. The Clan split in two, the ones who controlled the Zodians formed the Helic Republic and the rest of the Clan formed the Guylos Empire. Jaspo had spent his life searching for the secrets of Zoids Eve and eventually finding them, and with it came a power men could only wish for. As his power grew so did the evil with in him, slowly his heart and soul became devoured by greed and rage, his mind filled with thought of vengeance and death. The little girl he had to hide from the chaos of war also contained the power he had found, but she didn't know. His greatest threat was the one he had to save, and he would until his time had come. The small and beautiful planet was slowly falling into the depths of Hell and into the palms of the Devil. He would give the final shove and he would gain what he wanted. Years slowly turned into decades and then centuries, and he stood there watching the pods he had to protect until he found the perfect person to care for the most powerful Zodian. A few had discovered the pods, but he killed them all knowing they weren't the ones he wanted. He continued to wait, never losing patience or life, waiting for the perfect companion for the young girl and the white Organoid. He knew they would come eventually, but until then he would wait. And as time went by he saw peace come and go, slowly the Empire and Republic were ready to destroy the other, and because of this rebellions slowly formed, all but one stopped. And the one that wasn't stopped caught his interest, its leader was powerful and deadly and his men loyal and fearless. He watched as they slowly made fools of the two factions that had killed the ancient races he had grown from. He admired them but knew they were nothing more then a nuisance to his goals. And he would destroy them when time had come, he had the power of an ancient evil and only one living soul knew how to destroy it.


End file.
